BOTDF Spankings Galore!
by Phoenix Fire and Sanely Insane
Summary: Just a collection of spanking oneshots by Phoenix for the BOTDF crew. Mainly Dahvie and Jayy, but some with Sally. Each one has a description right before the start. Enjoy these, please! .
1. Dahvie's Pranks

**Phoenix:** Yes, I know the title sucks. Shut up. -_-

**Dahvie:** Why am I getting spanked first? No fair!

**Phoenix:** Because this is my fanfiction and I said so.

_**Chapter description:**__ Dahvie has been pulling a lot of pranks on Jayy, Sally, and Drew lately. Jayy is the one getting the meanest ones. The three of them are sick of it, so Jayy decides to punish Dahvie in a very childish way for his very childish actions; A hard spanking over Jayy's knees! Dahvie sure isn't gonna like what happens!_

**~Start~**

Dahvie giggled as he hid in Jayy's closet. He had managed to set up a water balloon full of baby power, water, and red food coloring on top of the man's door, and was waiting for him to walk into the room. Dahvie heard Jayy's footsteps come up the stairs and hid himself better. _SPLAT!_ Jayy sputtered and coughed, wiping the mixture from his eyes. "DAHVIE FUCKING VANITY!" he yelled and stormed out of the room to go hunt down the man. Dahvie burst out laughing and didn't notice that Jayy had come back and swung the closet door open. Jayy was soaked and his hair was flat against his face with pink goo in it. The sight caused Dahvie to laugh even more. Jayy grabbed him and yanked him out of the closet and down the stairs. "You. Fucking. Ass." Dahvie shrank back slightly, though he was still grinning.

Sally came into the room, took one look at Jayy, and sighed. "Dahvie?" "Yes." Sally sighed and went to go find Drew. A few minutes later they heard her scream, which sent Dahvie into another fit of giggles. "DAHVIE! NOT COOL! YOU KNOW THESE FUCKING SNAKES CREEP ME OUT!" Dahvie laughed more. Jayy sighed and went to go take a shower, leaving a laughing Dahvie in the livingroom. When Jayy got out, Sally and Drew were waiting for him in his room. "Uh, guys, I love you, but why are you in my room without me inviting you in?" he asked. "We need to do something about Dahvie." Sally said. "Yeah. He put some of those cigarrette bomb things in my blunts!" Drew said, huffing in annoyance. "Yeah, I agree, but what can we do?" Jayy said as he pulled on some pants. "If he wants to act like a child, he should be treated like one!" Sally said.

Jayy stopped and thought for a moment, a few drops of water falling onto his shoulders. "You're right, Sally. And I kow just what to do." he said, shook his hair out, and looked at them. "What?" "I'm gonna spank his sorry ass." Sally and Drew stared at Jayy like he had three heads. "Are you _insane_, Jayy? You know he's not good with pain!" "Exactly, Sally. Which will make sure he behaves." Drew nodded. "Yeah, and he's better with pain that you think." Sally sighed. "Two against one, huh? Alright then. Just make sure I don't have to watch." she said, getting up to leave. Drew followed her. "Tell Dahvie to come up here. Just don't tell him why." "Got it." Drew said and went downstairs with Sally. Jayy grabbed one of his plain black belts and his handcuffs, attaching the cuffs to his jeans. Just as Dahvie came in the room, Jayy set a chair in the middle of the room.

"You wanted me?" Dahvie asked. "Shut the door." Jayy commanded flatly. "Um, okay?" Dahvie replied and shut the door. Jayy motioned him over to the chair. "Yes?" Jayy crossed his arms and fixed Dahvie with a stern glare. "David Jesus Torres, the three of us are sick and tired of your pranks. They've got to stop." Dahvie winced at Jayy using his full name. "But, Jayy, I'm ju-" "No buts! Your pranks are starting to go too far! You've even glued me to the fucking wall! Since you're going to act like a child, you're gonna be punished like one!" Dahvie gulped. _'He's not gonna...?'_ he thought. Jayy grabbed Dahvie's wrists and put the cuffs on them so Dahvie's hands were in front of him. "Jayy! What're you doing?" "Making sure you won't try to block." he said. Jayy grabbed the man by his ear and sat down in the chair, pulling Dahvie over his knees.

"J-Jayy!" Dahvie squeaked as he was adjusted so that the palms of his hands were on the floor. Dahvie squirmed, trying to get away. _SMACK!_ Dahvie yelped in pain as Jayy's hand slapped his left ass cheek. He yelped again when the right cheek was hit. Jayy started a quick, steady rhythm of spanking, making sure to hit a different spot every time. Dahvie yelped and whimpered. "Jayy! Stop! That hurts!" Jayy said nothing and smacked harder. "OOOOOWWWWW! JAYY STOP IT!" Dahvie cried. "I'll stop when you've learned your lesson." Jayy said sternly, making Dahvie wince. Dahvie cried out when Jayy started smacking his sit spots. "Jayy please stop! I'm sorry!" Jayy ignored him and continued. Dahvie started kicking his legs and squirming. Jayy put his free arm around Dahvie's waist to keep him still. Dahvie squirmed even more.

"Dahvie, if you don't be still, then I'm going straight to baring your ass." Dahvie whimpered and stopped moving, other than the slight jerk of his body with each smack. Jayy started switching between smacking Dahvie's ass and thighs, making the latter whimper loudly. "Jaaayyyyyy~! Please stop it!" he whined, feeling tears come to his eyes. Jayy stopped and let go of Dahvie's waist, causing Dahvie to sigh in relief. Jayy swiftly pulled Dahvie's pants down to his knees, making the latter squeak and blush. "Nooooo! Don't take those off!" Jayy ignored him and started the spanking again, causing Dahvie to cry out loudly in pain. He could feel the heat on his ass and he hung his head, hoping Jayy wouldn't see his red face. A few tears fell from his eyes as Jayy spanked him harder, causing him to whimper loudly.

Jayy stopped and picked up the belt, doubling it. Dahvie looked back and saw it, his eyes widening. "Jayy, please don't! I'm sorry!" Dahvie cried, more tears starting to fall. "You have two choices. One, you can stay over my lap for the rest of the spanking. Two, you can bend over the bed." Dahvie sniffled and thought for a moment. He'd been spanked by a belt both ways when he was a kid, and frankly it hurt less if he was over someone's lap. "O-One..." _CRACK!_ Dahvie squealed in pain. _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_ Dahvie cried out loudly, now full-out crying. Jayy bit his lip, knowing he had to continue, no matter how much it broke his heart. He brought the belt down over Dahvie's thighs, which made him cry harder. Jayy paused, holding the belt up. "Why are you being punished?" he asked. "B-Because I've been s-slacking o-off?" _CRACK!_

Dahvie squealed as the belt came down harder than before. "Wrong." _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_ Dahvie wailed, kicking his legs. "Try again." "B-Because m-my pra-anks were going t-too fa-ar!" he sobbed. "Correct. And are you going to do more than small, harmless pranks from now on?" _CRACK!_ "N-No!" "Good. Now, I'm going to finish this up, and I want you to stay still for it. If you don't, then this will be finished on your bare ass. Do you understand me?" Jayy said. "Y-Yes s-sir." Jayy got Dahvie a bit further over his lap and raised the belt. Dahvie shut his eyes tightly, still crying hard. _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_ Dahvie squealed, forcing himself to stay as still as possible. _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_ Dahvie wailed, his legs kicking a bit. Jayy paused, taking a deep breath.

Jayy brought it down five more times, wincing at the wail Dahvie let out, then dropped the belt to the floor. Dahvie sobbed over Jayy's lap for a minute before Jayy stood him up and took him to the corner. "Stay." he said, moving Dahvie's hands so they were behind his head. Dahvie just nodded, seeing as he was sobbing too hard to speak. "If I catch you rubbing, you're going back over my knees, understand?" Dahvie nodded. "Good. You've got five minutes of corner time." Dahvie let out a small whine, yelping when Jayy smacked his ass. "Be quiet." Dahvie tried to keep silent, but a few sobs came out. Jayy didn't mind the sobs since he knew how much it hurt. Jayy quickly went downstairs, told Sally and Drew that it was over, then went back to find Dahvie just as he had left him. Jayy looked at his watch. "Dahvie, you can come out now." he said.

Dahvie turned around and shuffled out of the corner and over to Jayy. "Have you learned your lesson?" Jayy asked. Dahvie nodded and Jayy took the handcuffs off, pulling the shorter man into a hug. Dahvie cried into Jayy's shoulder as Jayy rubbed his back. "Shhhhh, it's okay, you're forgiven." he said soothingly. Dahvie hugged him tightly and cried, letting himself relax in Jayy's arms. After Dahvie's crying died down, Jayy moved away and looked the older man in the eyes. "Dahvie, I hated to do that to you, but it had to be done. You wanna know another reason I did it?" Dahvie nodded. "Because I love you and I care about you too much to let you do stupid shit without consequences." Dahvie looked up at him and Jayy smiled, wiping away his tears. "Alright, now put your pants back on and we'll go downstairs and watch a movie, okay?" Jayy said.

"O-Okay." Dahvie replied, pulling his pants up with a whimper. Jayy wiped his eyes again and led Dahvie downstairs. Sally watched them from the kitchen as Jayy switched on the TV and grabbed the remote. He sat down and motioned for Dahvie to come sit with him. Dahvie came to him and Jayy sat the man on his lap. Dahvie whimpered loudly as he tried to get comfortable. "So, what movie do you wanna watch?" Dahvie thought for a moment. "Um...Something about animals." Jayy laughed and flipped through the movies, picking a Scooby-Doo movie. Dahvie grinned and snuggled into Jayy. He fell asleep about half way through the movie, making Jayy chuckle and pet his hair. "Sleep tight, David Jesus Torres." he said quietly. Jayy got comfortable and let himself drift off. Sally came in and put a blsnket over them, smiling softly. "Night boys."

**~End~**


	2. Jayy's Drugs

**Phoenix:** Due to popular demand, it's Jayy's turn! Please forgive me if this sucks. It's on-the-spot thinking.

**Jayy: **Phoenix doesn't own me, I own myself. I also own Dahvie. Just kidding. Sort of. Oh, you know the drill. Enjoy my pain and review!

_**Chapter Description:**__ Jayy's been acting different and sort of shifty lately. Dahvie wants to know why, and finds out that Jayy's been doing Acid and using Angel Dust. He plans to give Jayy a punishment that neither of them will enjoy; A hard, bare-assed spanking!_

**~Start~**

"Jayy! Where's my Monster Import?" Dahvie called up the stairs. "Uh, I-I don't know, um, Davie!" Jayy called back, sounding nervous and kind of drunk. "Did you just say 'Davie', Jayy? You know it's 'Dahvie'!" the older man said. "Um, yeah! S-Sorry!" Dahvie quirked an eyebrow, saying nothing more as he went back to the kitchen to find his beverage. Upstairs, Jayy was in his room with the door locked. He was holding a small syringe in his hand, looking at the liquid inside it. He stuck in into his arm, wincing, and injecting himself with the liquid. "Ugh." He muttered. Jayy tossed the used syringe into the trash, looking in the small box between his legs. There were small sheets of paper, more syringes, small bottles with more of the liquid in them, and a bottle of pills. Jayy put the lid back on it, then hid the box under his bed. He started feeling a bit dizzy and sick, putting his hand over his mouth for a moment. The feeling passed and soon the walls were changing colors. "Woooow. This looks soooo cool." he slurred. After about a half hour of stumbling around his room and bumping into everything, his high started to go away and he felt really sick. Jayy ran to his door, unlocked it, then ran to the bathroom, pushing past Dahvie on the way.

Jayy started vomiting into the toilet violently. Dahvie rushing in, kneeling next to the younger man and rubbing his back with one hand, using the other to keep his hair out of the way. After Jayy's stomach was empty, he sat back away from the toilet. Dahvie flushed it for him, then cleaned Jayy's mouth off with a washcloth. "My god Jayy, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "Y-Yeah." Jayy stuttered. Dahvie helped him up and took him downstairs. "Lay on the couch, okay? I'll get you something for your stomach." he said. Jayy didn't argue, just doing as Dahvie said. Jayy had lied to Dahvie about why he was puking a lot, saying that he had caught the flu. He sure as hell wasn't gonna tell him that he was using Acid and Angel Dust! Dahvie came back with some flu medicine, making Jayy swallow it. "Iiiiiick!" he whined. "Hush. You need to get rid of this damn flu already, it's been a week." Jayy pouted, staying quiet. "Alright, you stay here, okay?" Dahvie said. Jayy nodded as Dahvie got up and went upstairs. The shorter man went into Jayy's room, picking up dirty clothes. He accidently kicked a shoe under the bed, frowning.

"Dammit." he muttered, getting to the floor to get it. Dahvie looked under the bed for the shoe, seeing the box. "What's this?" he asked himself, pulling it out into the open. Dahvie took the lid off, gasping. He saw the drugs inside, his eyes narrowing. "JEREMY BRIAN GRIFFIS!" he shouted. He took the box with him as he stormed down the stairs and over to Jayy. Said screamer looked up at Dahvie slowly, paling slightly when he saw his box in Dahvie's hand. "Explain WHY I found drugs in your room!" Jayy winced. "U-Um, well, th-they're not mine?" he tried. "Bullshit!" Jayy winced again, saying nothing. "I thought you knew better than this." "I-I do! It's just-" "Just what, Jayy?" Jayy looked away from him. "I just wanted to see if they were really that bad…..I was told that it wasn't bad at all, and that I'd be fine." He said quietly. "I'm guessing this is the real reason you've been sick?" Dahvie asked. Jayy simply nodded. Dahvie put the box down on the coffee table, pulling Jayy up by his arm. Jayy didn't fight him, knowing he seriously screwed up. Dahvie took him into the kitchen, leaving him standing at the table. "Pull a chair out." he said, digging through the drawers. "Why?" Jayy asked. "Just do it. _NOW_." Jayy winced and did as he was told.

Dahvie pulled out a wooden spoon, going to sit in the chair Jayy pulled out from the table. Dahvie set the spoon on the table, grabbing Jayy and forcing the taller man over his lap. Jayy gasped, freezing. "Wait, Dahvie, you're not going t-" _SMACK!_ "OW!" Jayy yelped, starting to squirm as Dahvie repeatedly smacked his ass. Dahvie ignored his squirming, seeing as he had a firm grip on him. Jayy whimpered, kicking his legs. "Dahvie, stop it! This is humiliating!" he said. "You should've thought about that before you went and started using drugs." Jayy squirmed more, trying to make Dahvie loosen his grip. Dahvie tightened it, spanking harder. "OOWW! Dahvie stop!" Dahvie ignored him, shifting the younger man so his ass was up higher. Jayy whimpered loudly, giving in. He stopped squirming, gripping the chair legs in his hands to try and ease the growing pain in his ass. After about two minutes, Dahvie stopped, shook his hand out, then yanked Jayy's black sweatpants down to his knees. "No! Don't take those off!" he whined. Dahvie said nothing, picking up the wooden spoon. He smacked Jayy's ass with it, causing a cry of pain to emit from the other man. "Dahvie please stop! I'm sorry! I won't do it anymore!" "Do what?" "Do drugs!"

Dahvie continued for another two minutes before putting the spoon down, pulling down Jayy's boyshort boxers. "Please no! Don't take those too!" he begged, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Dahvie continued the spanking on Jayy's untouched thighs, making sure they turned the same dark pink as his ass. Jayy finally broke down sobbing, begging for Dahvie to stop. Dahvie did so, letting go of Jayy, who didn't move. Dahvie stood him up, then made him sit in the chair. "Stay here until I say you can move. And no rubbing!" he said. "Y-Yes s-sir." Dahvie left the kitchen and left out the front door, having heard a car pull up. "There you are Haley!" he said. "Hey! Dahvie, can you help me with the groceries?" she asked. "Sure. Oh, by the way, don't talk to Jayy when we go into the kitchen." "Um, why?" "He's in trouble." Haley said nothing else as she handed Dahvie half the bags she had, getting the other half herself. They went in and put the groceries away, Haley giving Jayy a sympathetic look before walking out of the room. "Jayy, you can get up now." Dahvie said. Jayy did so, sniffling as he did. He whimpered as he pulled his bottoms up, fresh tears coming to his eyes. Dahvie moved over to him, hugging him.

Jayy hugged back tightly, silently crying into Dahvie's shoulder. "I-I'm s-sorry!" he choked out. "Shhh, it's okay, I forgive you." Dahvie said, rubbing Jayy's back. "Jayy, I want you to understand something. The reason I spanked you is because I care about you. You're my brother and I love you. I don't want you hurting yourself by doing stupid shit like that, okay?" Jayy nodded, holding onto Dahvie tighter. "I don't want to have to repeat this, okay? I want you to get rid of those drugs. I don't care if you have to pour them down the sink, just do it." he said. "Y-Yes sir." Jayy replied. "Good. Now, let's go watch a movie with Haley." Jayy let go of him and walked to the livingroom, Dahvie following behind closely. "Uh, Dahvie, why are there drugs in this box?" Haley asked. "I fucked up and got them to try." Jayy answered. "Jayy!" she said, glaring. "I've already taken care of it Haley, calm down." Dahvie said, plopping on the couch. Haley's eyes narrowed for a moment before they softened. "Oohh." She said, understanding what Dahvie had meant. Dahvie used the remote to play Thor on Netflix, relaxing into the couch. Jayy laid stomach-down on the floor, sniffling a bit. He fell asleep halfway through the movie with a soft smile on his lips.

**/+End+\**

**Phoenix:** Alrighty! You guys happy? I _finally_ put up the chapter of Dahvie spanking Jayy. So, you know the drill. Please review and tell me who you want to see spanked next, by who, and the reason why! I need all or one of these things to write the next chapter, so leave as many ideas in your review as you want! If I use your idea, I'll be sure to credit you!


End file.
